


Empathy

by Karios



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: John will never forget what it feels like to kill. He won't let himself.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).

It is inefficient to kill up close, but John can't deny he prefers it. He quickly loses count of the faces he stares into. His gaze bores into their eyes, watching intently as the last spark of life dims and then fades. He searches: for fear, anger, shock, surprise. Anything he can borrow to fill the void behind his own stare. He jerks his knife away and the corpse slumps to the floor, empty as John is. John’s eyes promise to remember this man. Life is cruel, cold, indifferent, and this is the only compassion John knows how to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind a late gift! Happy ToT!


End file.
